Bellas Pain
by Godric-lover-forever
Summary: when edward leaves he rapes her bella finds out shes pregnant bella kept a secret from the cullens she a witch and she moves to shevport and ends up getting attacked and eric and pam saves her they become close. twilight/trueblood/and harry potter if you like sookie and bill dont read ADOPTED BY lisabit
1. Chapter 1:flashback

**(A/N this is my first story so sorry if it's not very good)**

Chapter 1

Vampires came out of coffin so to speak last week a different kind of vampire than Them these vampires have fangs. Cool huh. It's been 2 weeks since Ed- He and his family left and 2 week since he left me in the forest after he told me he didn't love me, that I was only a pet and then r-ra-raped me and he left me to die.

_Flashback_

_He took my hand just as I arrived home from school. Of course he hadn't been there, it was sunny out today. "Come take a walk with me," he insisted, using that smirk I fell in love with. I immediately followed him to the forest where he had once told me to stay out of. To say I was confused was an understatement. We stopped after a few minutes of walking and he turned to me. "Bella, we're leaving." Okay, well I knew this day would come. I wanted it more than anything. "Okay, well I'll need to tell Charlie something…" He cut me off. "When I say 'we', I mean my family and myself." Just then, my whole world turned. "But I could-", he cut me off again. "I don't want you to come with us." I couldn't hear anymore. I knew what he was trying to say. How could somebody so perfect like Edward want me? He couldn't. "You… don't want me…" I felt dizzy. My whole world was crashing down on me. The love of my life was leaving me. Then he got an insane look in his eyes it scared me. "I want you but I don't love you" he said with a crazy smile. "Wha…" I didn't get to finish what I was saying before he attacked. __**(A/N sorry can't do rape scene since I was raped when I was little)**_

_End of flashback_

I thought he loved me. _Tap tap tap. _I heard tapping on my window so I looked from where I was sitting on the floor in the corner of my room and smiled it seems I only ever smile is when she is here for last 2 weeks. You probably wondering who she is she's Victoria. You're probably thinking WTF! Victoria. Well Victoria is the one found me in the forest that night.

_Flashback_

_I was lying on the forest floor where he left waiting to die when I see someone coming my heart starts racing when I see Victoria. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said I was shocked. "Why not? It's my fault James is dead." I said confused. "James wasn't my mate and Edward isn't yours if he was he wouldn't done what he did. I'm gonna kill him for this! Come on people are looking for you." Then she put some of her clothes on me then picked me up and carried me through the woods til got to the tree line she put me down saying "I don't want to expose myself if they ask how I could carry you." Then she smiled at me I couldn't help but smile back then she put her arm around me and helped me walk._

_End of flashback_

I got up and went to the window still smiling and opened it so Vicky could come in when she did she smiled and pulled me into a hug I hugged back. "Hey Bells." "Hey Vicky." She let me go and had a good look at me and asked "how are you doing?" My smile left my face "I'm not doing so good." Her smile vanished to "I'm still going help you as long as it takes I promise Bells." I had tears in my eyes and replied "I know Vicky."


	2. Chapter 2:pregnant

Chapter 2: pregnant 

We sat on my bed for hours just talking and me showing her some spells that's right I'm a witch a wand waving potion making broom flying witch I just didn't tell them. You see Charlie isn't my father my father is really Sirius Black accused mass murderer but he was framed his innocent I moved after I graduated from Hogwarts I didn't want to leave but it wasn't safe because of Voldermort because he wanted me to join him because I'm a Black. My real name is Isabelle Lily Black after my mother and god mother. We had fun until I started to feel sick. "Are you ok?" Vicky asked. I didn't get I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet Vicky ran in and held my hair and rubbed my back til I was finished. When I was I got with the help of Vicky and washed my mouth out and brushed my teeth. "Are you ok Bells?" Vicky asked. "Yeah I think so" I replied. Then it hit me "What's today date?" I asked Vicky sitting on the floor. Vicky looked confused but answered anyway. "The 29th why?" I was too frozen to answer her question. _I can't be its not possible _I thought _his a vampire. _I didn't realize Vicky was calling my name I was to lost in thought. "Bell Bells Bella Isa Izzy ISABELLA!" "What? Oh sorry" I said stunned. "What's wrong Izzy?" A worried Vicky asked. "I-I-I think I mi-might b-be pr-preg-pregnant." I stuttered out. A stunned Vicky said "But that's not possible." By now I was crying I didn't know if I even wanted this baby especially after the way it was conceived. "I know but-but I think I am I me-mean I'm late I'm never la-late and I'm a witch so I-it could b-be possible." I stuttered again still crying. Vicky pulled me into a hug and rocked me until I calmed down. I'm glad Charlie is still at work. Once I calmed down she let me go and looked at me and said "I'll go to the store and get you a test you just stay here I'll be right back okay?" "okay." Then she left and I got up and got a drink of water because I was thirsty 5 minutes later Vicky was back with the test and told me to take it so I went to the bathroom took the test and waited and waited and waited I was starting to get impatient when the timer went off Vicky was still waiting outside and asked me what it said but I couldn't look at it I was scared eventually I looked and said POSITIVE I broke down crying. When Vicky heard me and came in and held me while I cried when I finally stop she looked at the test and said "oh Izzy I'm so sorry" and held me again.

After a while she asked "what are you gonna do?" I thought about it for a while then I answer "I'm gonna keep the baby but I have to leave forks there's to many bad memories here I can't stay here. I can't." It wasn't the babies fault for what he did. "Okay I'll be with you every step of the way I promise. Where do you want to go? I can buy a house wherever you want to go and can move there." Vicky offered and asked. I thought about it and can to a decision. "I want to go to Shreveport but you don't have to buy a house I can't let you use your money to buy a house." "I don't have to I brought the house for myself years ago you can just stay with me okay? Oh and I would love to move to Shreveport." I thought about it I've been thinking a lot today. "Okay we'll do it" I replied. "Good I'll go pack some of my things. You pack and tell your father your moving with me when he gets home and I'll be back tonight when he goes to sleep okay?" she said "Okay." I replied smiling. She kissed my cheek and left. So I decided I would start packing my clothes I got my duffel bag and started parking only leaving something to wear to bed tonight and something to wear tomorrow I figured we would leave tomorrow. Then I decided I would make Charlie some tea. But before I did I had to ran to the toilet to threw up once I cleaned my mouth I looked down at my stomach I saw it was bigger than it should be so I wrote Charlie a note that I had to see Dumbledore and so I grabbed my wand and I apparated outside of grimwald place I made number 12 grimwald place appear and knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door.

When the door opened I saw Uncle Remus as soon as I saw him I jumped straight into his arms. "Um… Sorry who are you?" he asked. I pulled back stunned then I remembered I was still in my Bella Swan form so I got my wand and changed back to my normal look black hair with blue/green eyes I was taller thinner I would be if I wasn't pregnant and had curves in the right places. Uncle Remus smiled shouted "belle" and pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back and I couldn't help the tear that ran down my face. I hadn't told any of them what He did to me yet thinking about it made the tears come harder by now I was sobbing into his chest and he was rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Moony what's taking you so long? Who's at the… Isa" my dad Sirius asked/said "DADDY!" I squealed and got out of uncle Remus's arm and jumped into dad's still crying Charlie tried to help me but he couldn't I needed my real father. "What happened Isa?" dad asked but I couldn't say anything. So he and uncle Remus just took me into the kitchen and dad sat me on his lap when he sat down and rocked me until I calm down. I finally calmed down half an hour later and looked around and saw Molly and Arthur Weasly, Nymphodora Tonks aka Tonks, uncle Remus, McGonagall **(I don't know if that is spelt right) **or as I'm allowed to call her Minnie and dad looking at me worriedly. "What happened? And why you back Isa?" dad asked. "I-I n-need t-to s-speak t-to P-Professor D-Dumbledore." I stuttered. "I'll flu call him dear" Minnie told me with a small smile I tried to smile back but came out as a grimace. Minnie left to flu Dumbledore while we waited. Minnie came back and said he would be here soon. A minute later Dumbledore was here and asked me "what are you doing here Isabelle?" "I needed to talk to you about something." I replied. Then he asked me something I didn't want him to yet. "Are you close to getting the Cullen's on our side yet?" I flinched when he said there name. You see Dumbledore asked me before I left to get them on our side to help fight Voldermort. Everyone including Dumbledore saw me flinch so he asked "What's wrong?" I replied "T-the Cu-cu-cu there gone" I couldn't say there name. "What do you mean gone?" he asked. "They left 2 weeks ago." I answered. "What happened? Why did they leave? I told you to make Edward (Flinch) Cullen (flinch again) fall in love with you if you had to which obviously didn't." he said angrily. "Albus!" Minnie shouted. I was angry now how accuse me of not doing my job. I stood up and shouted. "I did do what you ask me to he did love me and so did his family at least I thought he did until 2 weeks ago until he left me in the forest AFTER HE TOLD ME I WAS JUST A PET THEN RAPED ME!" I was screaming by the end the women gasped and put their hand over mouth and were crying the men including Dumbledore were shocked and looking murderous. I collapsed on the floor sobbing the women came over and held me while I cried. "I'm gonna kill him" came from dad and Uncle Remus. When I finally calmed down I looked up and said "I-I'm p-pregnant a-and I-its g-growing f-fast I-I d-don't w-what I-is g-going t-to h-happen o-or I-if I-I c-can s-slow t-the b-birth d-down." Dumbledore thought about it for a bit and said "there's a spell I can do. And I'm sorry Isabelle if I hadn't ask you to do this this wouldn't of happened and I'm sorry about what I said before." And gave me an apologetic smile. "Can you do the spell please? And it's not your fault Professor I think he would do it anyway." I gave him a small smile which he returned. "just stand up and lift your top a little and I will do the spell." I did as he asked and he said a spell and my stomach went to the normal size again but I could still tell I was pregnant. "Thank you Professor." I said "your welcome Isabelle. Only thing is when you give birth have someone there who can save your life because there is a chance you could die." He replied with a grim look. "I will I promise. i have to go now I need to pack I cant stay in forks anymore." Dad asked "Where are you moving?" "Shreveport Louisiana" I replied. I hugged everyone goodbye and left. When I got home it was 10 o'clock Charlie was in bed and Vicky was in my room waiting for me. We talked while I packed then I went to a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: moving

Chapter 3: Moving

The next morning when I woke up Vicky was still there she told me to go tell Charlie I'm moving since I couldn't yesterday. So I got up went to the bathroom and did everything I needed to do. Then went to talk to Charlie when I got down there Charlie was in the kitchen reading the paper.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" I asked him he looked up and smiled.

"No not yet." He replied.

"Okay I'll make us something." I said.

Then walked into the kitchen and cooked some bacon, eggs and toast. I then served it and sat down with Charlie and ate. When we finished I grabbed the plates to wash them.

"That was good belle thank you." He said with a smile.

"Thanks. I need to talk to you about something Charlie." I said.

"What about?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and decided now would be a good time to tell him.

"I'm moving to Shreveport." I said.

He looked up surprised and a bit upset. "Why?" he asked upset.

"Because I can't stay here anymore after what happened. I'm sorry I just can't." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Okay. Do what you need to do." Charlie said and got up and gave me a hug.

"Thank you." I smiled and hugged him back.

He let go and smiled a teary smile. "I'll miss you Belle. I'll always love you like a daughter. If I had a daughter I would hope she would be like you " He told me.

"Thank you Charlie. And I'll miss you too. You would be a great father. I'll always love you like a father too." I said with a teary smile.

We hugged again then he let go and said he had to go to work and said goodbye and hopes we see eachother again incase I left before he got home and he would ring the school and tell them I'm moving back in with my mother . I told him we'll see eachother again I'd make sure of it. Then he left to go to work. And I went back to my room where Victoria still was. She told me to get my things and take them down stairs while she goes home and gets her things and car. Then she left saying she brought tickets last night and the plane leaves in 2 hours. So I did what she told me to when I finished I had to race to the bathroom because of morning sickness. I was getting sick of throwing up. Once I cleaned my mouth out I went downstair to wait for Vicky I only had to wait 10 mintutes before she got back. When she got here she got out of the car and helped me put my stuff in her car and we were off to the airport. 2 hours later we were on the plane and was leaving Seattle. Finally a few hours later we were in Louisiana and driving to Vicky's house.


	4. AN sorry plz read

**A/N I have a bit of writers block I don't know how Bella should meet Pam and Eric. Let me know what you think please…**


	5. AN sorry

A/N the next chapter will be up soon sorry for the delay been busy and I had writers block but the chapter should be done today.


End file.
